There has conventionally been known an elevator such that fire emergency operation is performed based on a detection signal sent from a fire detector.
In this fire emergency operation, based on a detection signal sent from the fire detector, the floor on which fire has occurred is identified, and control is carried out to safely evacuate passengers avoiding the identified fire occurrence floor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-147849